Dirty Little Secret
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: Claire harbors a secret she had kept from everyone since she has been pregnant. She can only tell one person, and that would be Charlie. Very AU.


I know I said that this story was going to be three parts. But I'm going to make it a one-shot. Frankly, I don't think it would've been long enough for a three part story. I decided to write this story before finishing "In Some Other Life" and "Better Than Paradise II" because it was just begging me to be written. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines on Lost. I just use them for personal enjoyment.

Summary: Claire harbors a secret she has kept from everyone. She can only tell the person she really confides in. Charlie.

Dirty Little Secret

Claire was leaning against a tree staring at the horizon line. The sun was just starting to set on the island. In Claire's arms rested her two week old son, Noah. His eyes were starting to droop and he yawned.

Claire smiled down at him. She ran a finger down his cheek. She heard a voice and looked up to see Charlie goofing off with Hurley about 10 feet away. She smiled at them and pushed her feet more into the sand.

Charlie peered over at her and smiled. Claire blushed and turned her attention back to Noah who had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Claire stood and started walking back to the caves for the night. She knew Charlie would be joining her soon to aid her on her walk back to camp.

Sure enough, as soon as she hit the tree line, Charlie was by her side. They didn't say anything for a minute or two. Until Charlie spoke up.

"You want me to hold him?" Charlie asked. He had grown quite attached to Noah and hardly let anyone hold him except Claire. Claire loved the fact he was acting like a dad. She then bit her tongue at the thought.

"Yeah, you can if you want to," Claire replied. That's all she had to say before Charlie picked up the sleeping baby and cradled him in his arms.

They continued walking to the caves in silence. That was very unusual for both of them to be doing. Their friendship had grown and they had become very close over the past two weeks since Noah had been born.

Claire had started to remember a little more, but not quite enough. She still had high hopes and so did Charlie.

Charlie escorted Claire back to her cave. He placed Noah down in his little cradle that was lined with discarded airplane seats and had two blankets in it. Charlie covered Noah up and kissed his hand.

Claire was sitting on her "bed". She had pulled her diary out and a pen, so Charlie knew she was going to start writing in it. He walked to the cave entrance and turned to look at her.

"Good night Claire," He said. Claire smiled up at him.

"Good night Charlie," she said. Charlie smiled and winked at her before leaving. Claire watched him leave. She then reached into her bag and pulled out an older diary.

This diary she had finished right after she found out she was pregnant. It held sentimental value to her so she had decided to keep it.

Claire opened the older diary and flipped to the page that she loved reading the most.

'_May 15,_

_Thomas is out of town today. For once, I'm glad he's gone on this stupid art tour. I finally get a break. Don't get me wrong diary, I love Thomas, but sometimes he just gets on my nerves. As for my plans tonight, I have no clue. I'll probably go out tonight and just hang out for a little bit. Maybe I'll go down to Finnegan's and have a drink. Yeah, that's what I'll do…'_

Claire put the book down and looked over at Noah who moved around in his sleep. She smiled at him and then picked the book back up.

'_May 15 con't,_

_I did something wrong diary! I had sex with someone else! I can't believe I did that, and I wasn't even drunk! If Thomas ever found out he would surely hate me! I can't believe I did that! But this guy I slept with, he was so sweet. He had sandy blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and a handsome smile. If I weren't with Thomas I definitely would date this guy. He's sleeping right next to me now and let me tell you, he's adorable when he sleeps! Uh oh. He's starting to wake up! I'll write more later.'_

Claire smiled and put down the diary. She was talking about Noah's real father. Thomas wasn't Noah's dad, this mystery man was. And Claire had never told him. Frankly she hadn't seen him since then. She hadn't seen him since she got on this plane. Who was this mystery man? Charlie Pace.

Claire had met Charlie on May 15 when she went to Finnegan's. Thomas was out of town with an art tour group going to see all the art museums on the eastern coast of Australia.

Since he was gone Claire decided to go out and have some fun. Upon coming to the club she didn't see Charlie just yet. He had come up to her and ordered a drink for her. They started talking and having a good time getting to know each other.

It was then that Charlie asked her to dance and she accepted. That dance ended in their first kiss. Of course the kissing didn't end there and before Claire knew it the two of them ended up at her apartment.

Charlie and her had sex that night and Claire swore she fell in love with Charlie that night. They just held each other afterwards and Claire knew that this man was the man she wanted to be with the rest of her life.

Sadly, the next morning Claire woke to find Charlie gone. No note, no trace of him being there what so ever. Claire was heartbroken, but she knew that someday she would meet him again.

Six weeks later Claire discovered she was pregnant. Three months later, Thomas left her. And even though she was upset, she knew she shouldn't be. It wasn't Thomas's baby.

As Claire remembered that whole ordeal she looked across the caves and saw Charlie lying down in his cave. She had to tell him but she didn't know how to.

Since she had been back and saw Charlie, she had remembered every little moment she had with him since being on the island. She closed her eyes and remembered their first meeting on the island.

Claire drug her luggage with difficulty across the beach when she heard a sweet British accent say something.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! I got it!" Claire turned to see the man she hadn't seen in eight months come up to her.

_'Charlie?' _she asked herself. Claire froze in panic mode. He was dragging a wheelchair over to her.

"I got it," he said. Claire watched him put her luggage in the chair.

"Thanks," she said softly. She watched him.

"Well, look on the bright side. Whoever's this was is probably better off than we are," Charlie joked. Claire giggled and tried to help him with the chair. "I got it." Charlie said stopping her. They started walking down the beach when Charlie looked at her. "How's the baby?"

Claire looked at him. Did he remember her? "It's okay. I think."

"Good," Charlie said smiling. They stopped walking. "Your husband, was he on the flight?" Claire's smile dropped, obviously he didn't remember her.

"Oh, no. I'm not married," Claire said putting her hand on the wheelchair.

"Oh," Charlie said taking the first suitcase off. Claire decided to throw in her own little joke.

"I know, how modern of me," she said. Charlie smiled.

"Well," Charlie said lifting the second suitcase off the chair. Claire helped him. "Who needs men right? Bloody useless." Claire giggled.

Claire smiled at the memory, but she hated the way Charlie didn't remember her. It had left a huge gap in her heart that needed to be filled. Claire closed her diary and laid down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Charlie's cave he was lying there thinking. He turned over and saw Claire was going to sleep.

He wondered if he had stayed that morning with her would things have turned out differently. He was stupid then, always looking just to have a one-night stand with any girl that would come into his path.

Of course he remembered Claire, who wouldn't? When he saw her on the beach that day he didn't think it was her until he saw her face. He froze, was the baby she was carrying his? Did she get married and get pregnant? What happened?

When she told him she wasn't married he was then definitely sure the baby was his. That is until Claire told him about Thomas. He then knew the baby must've been Thomas's. The funny thing was, Claire didn't seem to remember who he was.

Charlie had changed since crashing here. He had grown from the stupid, immature guy he was and stepped up to a lot of responsibility. Even if Noah weren't his son, he would still take care of him any time Claire wanted. And he already was.

The Next Morning

Kate had decided to take care of Noah that morning while Claire had to do something. She had to tell Charlie about what had went almost a year ago.

Jack had informed Claire that Charlie was at the beach. Claire walked to the beach with a new confidence attached to her.

She spotted Charlie standing in the surf looking out at the water. Claire walked up to him, he confidence slowly deteriorating with each step she took. She stood behind Charlie and looked at him.

"Charlie?" she asked. Charlie turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, I need to talk to you," Claire said. Charlie looked at her quizzically.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just. Do you remember what you were doing last year on May 15th?" Claire asked. Charlie looked at her.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Just tell me anything you remember. And if you can't that's okay, I understand," Claire replied. Charlie sighed.

"I remember…meeting you," Charlie said. Claire looked up at him.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I remember meeting you at Finnegan's in Sydney. I was there visiting my brother. I saw you sitting alone and decided to come over to talk to you," Charlie said. Claire smiled. "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I also remember we slept together," Claire replied. Charlie nodded.

"I'm so sorry I left you that morning," Charlie said hugging her.

"I know, I was upset you did that. But, that night we created something," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"You mean, Noah is mine?" Charlie asked grinning widely. Claire nodded. "How do you know for sure, I mean what about Thomas?"

"Thomas and I hadn't had sex in almost a month and a half when you came along," Claire said. Charlie smiled. "Noah is your son Charlie."

"I can't believe I have a son," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"He needs a father, are you willing to do that job?" Claire asked.

"Of course," Charlie said. "But you know, Noah's mummy also needs to have a husband. Preferably his daddy."

"Did you just propose Charlie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you want to Claire?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and laughed.

"If it means we get to be together forever then yes," Claire replied. Charlie smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Claire tightened her grip around him cherishing the moment. She felt all the same things from when she kissed him before, almost ten months ago. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"You want to go see our son?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, let's go see him," Claire said. Charlie took hold of her hand and they walked together to the caves to see Noah.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! I hope you guys liked this story. It seems like I rushed it a little bit. I'm not sure. But, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


End file.
